T'aimer trop
by Selienna
Summary: Suite à la clôture d'une enquête difficile, l'équipe du 5 - 0 décide de passer une soirée tranquille au restaurant ... Mais c'est sans compter sur le passé qui décide de s'immiscer à nouveau dans leurs Présence d'un lemon explicite dans cette Bonne
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Me voici avec une nouvelle petite fic ! Bien qu'elle est plusieurs chapitres, elle sera en soi assez courte je pense. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Elle concerne le paring McDanno et contiendra un lemon explicite ! Cette fic est donc destinée à un publique adulte, vous êtes avertis !

Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent, ma fiction ne raconte pas les évènements de la série et je ne me fait pas d'argent dessus !

Bonne lecture

T'aimer trop fort.

Chapitre 1 : Se rejoindre au milieu.

" On va être en retard. " clama Danny en bas des escaliers.

Il entendit des pas pressés à l'étage supérieur ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Aujourd'hui avec l'arrestation d'un des criminels les plus recherchés d'Hawaïï, ils avaient réussi à obtenir un peu de temps libre. L'équipe dans son intégralité c'était décidé d'aller manger un bout ensemble pour marquer d'une pierre blanche, cette enquête qui avait été extrêmement difficile et cette victoire plus qu'importante contre le crime. Daniel adorait ces repas avec ces collègues. Certes il n'aimait pas les gens en général, mais ce n'était pas pareil avec sa " Ohana". Et les moments qu'ils passaient tous ensemble étaient ceux qui resserraient le plus leurs liens. Pour l'occasion d'ailleurs, il avait revêtu une chemise blanche avec un pantalon noir.  
Danny sourit en voyant son homme descendre les escaliers enfin prêt. Il portait une chemise verte foncé et un jean pas trop serré. Elégant, mais pas non plus trop stricte. Steve s'arrêta à son niveau et passa un bras derrière le bas de son dos en l'enlaçant, se penchant pour l'embrasser. Ils se séparèrent doucement, Daniel souriant tendrement puis ils sortirent.

Dans la voiture, l'ambiance était à la rigolade et la joie. Le retour chez eux, après cette enquête difficile, avait laissé plus de place à une ambiance sécurisante et tendre. Ce qui convenait parfaitement aux deux amants. Le restaurant qu'ils avaient choisi étaient un peu éloignés de leur domicile. Mais ils y servaient les meilleurs plats Hawaïens de toutes l'île. Au grand dam de Danno qui n'avait pas semblé convaincu par cet argument et qui priait pour ne pas tomber sur des ananas.

Au fur et à mesure du parcours cependant, Williams et Steve se turent . Une étrange ambiance s'installa alors dans l'habitacle. Le silence semblaient pesant et inadéquat, car le plus souvent après une enquête de cette envergure ils préféraient communiquer pour évacuer. Surtout le lieutenant. Celui - ci semblait s'être tendu : il avait l'air fortement concentré sur autre chose et mal à l'aise comme l'indiquait la façon dont il avait de se tourner et de jeter des coups d'oeil à l'arrière.

A mi - chemin McGarrett lui demanda :

" Ca ne va pas babe ? "

Le blond le regarda interloqué, puis à nouveau lança un regard rapide dans le rétroviseur avant de répondre :

" Je dois rêver, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on est suivis. " lâcha rapidement et à voix basse le plus petit.

Le brun jeta un regard au rétroviseur au - dessus du pare - brise et demanda :

" La voiture bleue claire ? "

Le plus petit se retourna vivement la tête vers lui et demanda :

" Tu l'avais repérée ? "

Le capitaine de corvette se pinça les lèvres et répondit :

" Disons que j'ai un doute. Si c'est une filature elle est mauvaise. Un éléphant aurait été plus discret et moins repérable au milieu de la route. Mais c'est vrai que ça fait un moment que cette voiture est derrière nous et la probabilité que tous ce temps ne soit qu'une coïncidence m'étonnerait. Elle nous suit depuis que nous sommes sortis quasiment. "

Le père de famille posa à nouveau les yeux sur la voiture qui se reflétait dans le verre. Il eut un court silence, dédiée apparemment à la réflexion et il demanda :

" On fait quoi ? "

Le SEAL passa rapidement sa main sous son nez et suggéra :

" Je te propose de ne rien faire pour le moment et d'attendre de voir si quelqu'un passe à l'action. Au vu de la mauvaise qualité de la filature on aura pas de mal à savoir quand est - ce - qu'il ou elle passera à l'attaque. "

Danny soupira et grogna :

" Encore un plan à la McGarrett. "

Steve tourna la tête vers lui et déclara :

" Quoi ? Tu penses sérieusement que cette personne est dangereuse ? Franchement ce n'est pas un expert et au pire c'est une mauvaise blague. "

Daniel acquiesça. Sur ce fait Steven ne semblait pas avoir tort. Ces sens de flics ne l'alertaient pas sur un quelconque danger. La présence bien qu'oppressante, ne semblait pas menaçante, ni vouloir les prendre par surprise. Elle semblait plutôt curieuse. Danno accepta donc le plan de McGarrett. Ils verraient bien tous les deux ce qui se passerait.

Quand ils se garèrent dans le parking du restaurant la petite voiture bleue ne les suivaient plus. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Ce n'était probablement qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie. Pourtant, le brun et Williams tombèrent d'accord sur un point : la filature n'avait cessé que peu de temps avant qu'ils entrent dans le restaurant.

Le long du trajet le capitaine de corvette avait fait quelques détours pour semée la voiture, par prudence et pour rassurer le lieutenant. Le plan " on attend pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup " n'avait que moyennement séduit le blond et bien qu'ils décident de ne pas piéger le conducteur, le SEAL avait essayé de s'en débarrasser. Ce qui avait apparemment fonctionné.

Plus rassurée les deux hommes rejoignirent les cousins à une table qu'ils avaient réservés dans l'après - midi. Steve adressa à Kono ces compliments, car elle était magnifique vêtu d'une simple et pourtant élégante robe noire. Le blond foudroya son homme du regard qui dût l'embrasser rapidement pour se faire pardonner de cette gentille infidélité. Les cousins habitués à la jalousie du plus petit rigolèrent franchement.

Ce fut ainsi que commença la soirée et elle se déroula dans la même ambiance que son début. Les rires, les blagues, les anecdotes fusaient et la nourriture était bonne ce qui renforçait l'ambiance agréable de la soirée.

Alors qu'ils attaquaient le dessert cependant, le plus petit s'immobilisa. Il venait d'avoir comme une impression de déjà - vu. Ces moments ou tout ce qui se dit, tout ce qui est fait au moindre petit geste vous semble s'être déjà produit. Il pouvait presque deviner mot pour mot ce qui allait être dit. Cette impression ne dura que quelques secondes, lui laissant à peine le temps de s'en rendre compte. Mais il put quand même la relever et ceci l'interpella. Il était très rare au père de famille d'avoir ce genre d'impression. Il fut perturbé pendant quelques secondes. Puis alors qu'il allait essayer de reprendre le cours de la discussion, cette sensation revient encore plus forte. Mais cette fois - ci elle fut déclenchée par une odeur. Le père de famille huma l'air autour de lui. La senteur de la vanille s'insinua dans ses narines. Elle semblait vouloir lui rappeler quelque chose, mais cette odeur trop courante, ne lui permit pas de remettre la main sur le souvenir qu'il sentait remonté du fond de son inconscient. Il resta là en ayant la certitude qu'il devait se remémorer quelque chose. Cependant, la réminiscence ne venait pas et il sembla impossible à Danny de mettre le doigt sur l'origine de cette gène.

Il lui semblait juste que la vanille allait bien avec des yeux marrons qui le fixaient intensément. Mais rien d'autre ne voulut sortir de son inconscient.

Alors qu'il se concentrait davantage en fronçant les sourcils dans le vide, son silence interpella Steven, qui l'observa. Inquiet McGarrett lui demanda :

" Ca va Danno ?"

Sa phrase pourtant prononcer avec douceur eut l'effet d'une claque pour Williams. Ce fut comme si on venait de le réveiller d'un rêve. Il sentit avec horreur ces souvenirs latents disparaître complètement au moment où sa réflexion fut interrompue par le brun. Il se tourna vivement vers le capitaine de corvette, pas franchement content, quand il tomba sur son regard inquiet. Celui - ci l'immobilisa : il était rare que le SEAL montre ses émotions et encore plus qu'il s'angoisse pour un rien. Aussi le lieutenant demanda plus doucement que prévu :

" Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? "

L'inquiétude de Steve sembla se transformer un peu en étonnement. Puis ces traits reprirent une expression plus calme bien que pas tout à fait encore impassible.

" Je ne sais pas. C'est à moi de te demander. Tu avais l'air dans la lune, mais ton visage était marqué de souffrance et de peur ... " murmura le brun.

Le blond voulut lui répondre qu'il le faisait marcher. Le lieutenant Danny Williams, n'avait pas peur pour un rien. Cependant, il se rappela l'expression anxieuse de son homme quand il le fixait. Le capitaine de corvette n'étais pas du genre à montrer son inquiétude pour rien. Pire encore il était loin d'être incapable de comprendre et de déchiffrer l'expression de son visage à ce moment précis.

Quoique son inconscient avait déterré, cela ne lui avait pas plu.

A suivre ...

Alors ? Je continue ... Ou pas ?


	2. Sadness is like a drug

Coucou ! Voici le chapitre 2 de cette petite fic ! J'espère qu'il vous donnera tout autant envie de connaître la suite !

Aliseth : Ohh contente que tu es pu apercevoir l'atmosphère de cette fic ! Voici la suite dès maintenant. Et oui Kono est ravissante ! Et Danny jaloux ! XDDD Voici la suite ! ( ah et juste en passant le titre de ce chapitre est en anglais ! ) * déjà sortie* XDDD. Bon je te laisse lire et merci de ta review !

Bissssssssssouuuss ! :)

MllzDevonne: Merci de lire et de reviewer ! Voila qui m'encourage pour la suite ! Alors voici !

T'aimer trop fort. 

Chapitre 2: " Sadness is like a drug."

Daniel avait été strictement incapable d'expliquer à Steve ce qui s'était passer et n'avait pas cherché à le faire. Quand son homme lui avait expliqué que son expression l'avait troublé il avait pourtant voulu se justifier. Mais il était dur d'exprimer ce qu'il venait de vivre et il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention des cousins sur lui en plus de celle de Steven. Williams avait donc rapidement murmuré un " Je t'expliquerais plus tard. " avant d'essayer de se reconcentrer sur la discussion. McGarrett n'avait pas insisté pour le moment, comprenant probablement la gène de son amant d'en parler en public. Il s'était lui aussi reconcentrer sur les propos échangés en essayant de participer pour montrer qu'il avait suivi ce qui c'était dit jusque là.

Le reste du repas ce déroula sans aucun autre problème. Même quand ils eurent terminé le dessert et le café, pour ceux qui le désiraient, l'équipe du 5 - 0 demeura à table à continuer gaiement de se parler. Cependant, l'heure avançant il commença à se faire tard. Ca ne gênait en rien les investigateurs en soi, mais les nombre de clients s'accroissaient et Chin finit par proposer de libérer la table pour que d'autres puissent s'installer. Ils acceptèrent tous à l'unisson et se levèrent après que chacun ai payé sa part de l'addition. Ils quittèrent ensuite la grande salle lumineuse du restaurant pour atteindre le parking.

Il faisait maintenant nuit noire ce qui contrastait avec l'illumination de la salle où ils étaient il y a quelques minutes. Dehors la température demeurait élevée pour une nuit. Devant leur véhicule le brun et le lieutenant dirent aurevoir aux cousins en les remerciant pour la soirée. Ils eurent le droit aux mêmes sincérités et se quittèrent joyeusement sur ces paroles. Puis chacun reprit sa voiture. Le capitaine de corvette et le blond firent donc route dans l'autre sens jusqu'à regagner la maison du SEAL où ils résidaient tous les deux.

Ils entrèrent en échangeant gaiement sur la soirée et en allumant les lumières. Steven jeta négligemment sa veste sur le canapé et proposa :

" Une petite boisson pour clôturer la soirée ?"

" Pas contre. " répondit brièvement le plus petit.

Steve sourit et passa dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo et pris deux petites bouteilles de bière, puis il retourna dans le salon. Le père de famille s'était installé, voir même carrément mis à son aise dans le canapé en face de la porte d'entée. Ses deux bras reposaient sur le haut de l'objet tandis que le reste de son corps était plus affalé au fond que réellement assis. McGarrett amusé de le voir ainsi lui remit son verre et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise près d'une table.

Le calme s'installa les deux hommes savourant la tranquillité de la demeure qui contrastait avec l'animation et le vacarme du restaurant. Ce fut Daniel qui rompit le silence en lançant tout d'un coup :

" Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu t'es mis si loin de moi ? "

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du brun au " si loin". C'est vrai que la table était à une dizaine d'enjambée du canapé à sa droite. Il était logique qu'il était trop éloigné et que ce n'était pas Danny qui était trop possessif. Il allait répliquer quand on frappa trois coups à la porte d'entrée. Etonné, Danno regarda le capitaine de corvette qui jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et murmura :

" Qui peut bien venir à 23 heures ?"

Williams haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

" En tout cas ce n'est pas un cambrioleur : il n'aurait pas frappé pour prévenir. "

Intrigué le lieutenant posa sa bière sur une table de chevet près du canapé et se leva s'approchant de la porte. Sous les yeux du SEAL il saisit la poignée et l'actionna. Ce que vit alors Steve lui déplut fortement : Le blond entrebâilla la porte et jeta un coup d'oeil pour savoir qui était derrière. Mais dès qu'il sembla comprendre, il se recula et tenta rapidement de refermer la porte. Ce ne fut apparemment pas au goût de la personne à l'opposer qui tenta apparemment de la bloquer avec une partie de son corps.

Pendant quelques secondes ils eurent l'air de pousser chacun de leur côté le plus petit pour fermer la porte et l'inconnu semblant essayé de l'ouvrir. Au moment où Steven se leva pour aller voir ce qui se passait le visiteur réussit à repousser la porte d'un grand coup l'ouvrant complètement faisant reculer, par la force du choc, le père de famille de quelques pas et pénétrant dans leur salon.

C'était un homme assez musclé, les cheveux noirs courts et en bataille, ainsi que des yeux marrons qui se tenait maintenant à l'intérieur de la salle. Son visage était assez doux et ses traits légèrement marqué. Malgré sa carrure il demeurait mince bien que ses épaules un peu large contrastait avec cette finesse. Il portait une veste de cuir ouverte sur un T - shirt vert foncé et un pantalon en tissu de la même couleur. Son regard intense fixait Danny, bien qu'il semble dénué de mauvais sentiments tel que la colère ou la rancune.

Ce fut l'une des rares fois où Steve ne su pas comment agir. Il y avait cet homme qui s'était introduit chez lui et qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait bien envie de lui botter l'arrière train pour être entré dans sa maison comme dans un moulin, mais le calme apparent de l'individu et le fait qu'il ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarqué, avait eu tendance à alléger cette colère. Il ne semblait en rien agressif et il émanait même de lui une certaine douceur, ainsi qu'une concentration totale sur Daniel.

Et pourtant McGarrett ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tenir sur ces gardes. Il sentait comme une tension dangereuse émanant des deux hommes qui se fixaient. En détaillant cependant, la scène le brun se rendit compte que toute cette atmosphère venait en particulier de Danny. Son expression était marquée par la tristesse et la colère comme rarement il ne l'avait été. Tous l'ensemble de son corps semblait crispé et sa main droite reposait sur son arme de service qu'il portait encore sur lui.

Il fut alors clair pour le capitaine de corvette qu'il fallait absolument désamorcer la situation. Danno, son flingue et de la pression ne faisait rarement bon ménage.

C'est alors que l'inconnu fit un pas en avant. Immédiatement Williams recula afin de maintenir la même distance entre eux. Cela ne sembla pas décourager le jeune homme qui s'approcha encore. Le lieutenant exécuta le même geste que précédemment. Il savait cependant, que le canapé n'était pas loin et qu'il serait bloqué tôt ou tard par un mur. Il murmura donc :

" Recul. "

Le SEAL s'étonna de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le ton, bien qu'autoritaire, ne cachait pas les légers tremblements dans la voix du blond.

L'expression de l'inconnu en face de lui sembla s'adoucir encore plus si c'était possible. Il ressemblait à un homme qui essayait d'aider un enfant perdu, désorienté, méfiant et farouche.

L'homme ( était - il suicidaire ? ) refit un pas en avant déclenchant cette fois de la rage pure chez le plus petit.

" Va - t'en, dégage, je ne veux pas te voir chez moi " cria t -il furieusement en désignant d'un geste violent du bras le mur à gauche.

L'homme cette fois - ci s'immobilisa. Steve quant à lui ne comprenait plus rien. Le cri de Danny, l'autorité qu'il essayait de se donner. Tout cela semblait issue d'un sentiment profond, mais aussi d'une tentative de ne pas montrer la probable faiblesse en dessous et le trouble que créait la présence de cette personne dans la même salle qui lui. De toutes évidences Daniel n'en menait pas large.

C'est alors que le silence fut rompu par l'inconnu :

" Danny je ... "

Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche Steven vit avec horreur la main de Danno se refermer sur la crosse de son arme prêt à dégainer. Cela en fut trop pour McGarrett. Il ne voulait pas que Williams se rende coupable d'un meurtre d'autant plus qu'il ne comprenait rien du pourquoi du comment. Il se leva donc et se plaça dans l'espace entre les deux hommes rompant en grande partie le contact visuel. Le lieutenant sembla s'éveiller d'un cauchemar et son regard un peu perdu se réveilla en voyant le brun, se rappelant qu'il était présent dans la salle. Le regard de l'inconnu s'illumina d'un coup se rendant apparemment compte à ce moment - là qu'il y avait une autre personne. Il rougit fortement et jeta un regard à la porte d'entrée en réalisant subitement s'être introduit dans une maison qui n'était pas uniquement celle du blond, mais aussi celle d'un inconnu. Il reposa ses yeux sur le capitaine de corvette et se mit à bafouiller :

" Je suis désolé ... je ... je ... ne savais pas ... que vous ... habitiez ici ... "

Le SEAL arqua un sourcil devant cette voix chevrotante. En quoi sa présence aurait - elle changée quelque chose ? Pouvait - il se permettre de rentrer de rentrer de force uniquement chez le père de famille ? Mais pas chez les inconnus ? En tout cas il avait rougi et semblait réellement confus.

" Je veux qu'il sorte de chez moi tout de suite ! "

Le cri poétique du plus petit le sortis de ses pensées. Il se tourna alors vers l'inconnu et lui dit en le fixant dans les yeux :

" Vous feriez mieux de partir. Daniel n'a pas l'air de vous apprécier. Il semble très remonté et cela pourrait vite dégénéré. Je ne pense pas que vous y prendre de front comme cela soit la meilleure des solutions. Uniquement peut - être la plus douloureuse."

Le jeune homme sembla le dévisager un instant. Steve savait qu'il tentait de sonder son honnêteté pour savoir si ce qu'il disait semblait sincère et cohérent. Au bout de quelques minutes il adressa un sourire chaleureux à Steven et répondit :

" Vous avez probablement raison monsieur. "

Le brun fut surpris de cette rapide résolution, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter dessus que déjà l'inconnu se tournait et commençait à s'éloigner vers la porte. Avant de franchir le seuil et sans se retourner il lança quand même :

" Bonne soirée Danny. "

McGarrett qui fixait toujours l'individu entendit dans son dos un " Hors de ma vue" sauvagement lancé par le plus petit. Le brun attendit que le jeune homme franchisse la porte et alla rapidement à la fenêtre pour vérifier qu'il partait bien et qu'il ne se contentait pas de se planquer dans le coin.

Il le vit alors monté dans une petite voiture bleue claire.

A suivre ...


	3. L'amour que je ne veux pas oublier

Coucou à tous ! Voici enfin la suite de la fic ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! :)

Aliseth : Moui tu as vu j'ai la classe ! ( Ok je sors ! XDD) Contente que tu es aimée le chapitre précédent ! J'espère que celui - ci te plaira aussi. ;) Pour les questions tu trouveras certaines réponses dans ce chapitre. :) Par contre j'avoue que j'aimerais pas être ton ex parce que si tu les traite comme Danny traite ce type c'est violent. XDD Tu peux commencer à parier ! XDDD Je te laisse voir la teneur des explications de Danny XDD ! D'ailleurs je pense que Steve " t'envoie chier " parce que Danny fait de même avec lui. C'est un complexe. XDD ( boulet je sais) XDD Voici le prochain chapitre ! Merci de ta lecture et review !

Bonne journée à toi aussi ! Pouchi ! :)

Et bonne lecture ;)

T'aimer trop fort.

Chapitre 3: L'amour que je ne veux pas oublier.

" C'est la voiture qui nous a filée avant d'aller au restaurant ! " s'exclama Steve en continuant de regarder par la fenêtre.

Le petit véhicule bleu démarra et commença à s'éloigner sous son regard jusqu'à qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue. Pendant qu'il la fixait, Steve fit un rapide bilan de tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu : Premièrement : la personne connaissait Danny et vice versa. Mais en quoi il se le demandait ? Deuxièmement : L'individu les avaient suivis afin de savoir ou résidait Daniel ou de tout simplement trouver une feinte pour lui parler. Troisièmement : la déplorable filature qu'il avait faite prouvait que ce n'était pas un habitué. Probablement même que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il faisait ça. Ce n'était donc pas un mec entrainé ou dangereux : il semblait avoir peu eu recours à des méthodes violentes dans sa vie. Ce qui était un fait rassurant. Mais alors pourquoi le faire maintenant pour Danno ? Et jusqu'où était - il capable d'aller pour se faire entendre du lieutenant ? Quatrièmement : Williams n'avait absolument pas apprécié la visite qu'il venait d'avoir. Ce qui posait à nouveau la question du lien qu'ils entretenaient.

McGarrett se détacha de la fenêtre et posa son regard sur le blond. Il regardait par terre l'air perdu dans ses pensées et les poings serrés comme s'il était face à des réflexions plus ou moins dures ou douloureuses. Le brun ne supportait pas de ne pas être au courant surtout si ce qui venait de se passer faisait souffrir son amant. Il rompit le silence de sa voix grave en demandant :

" Hé Danny c'était qui ce type ? "

Aucune réponse de la part du plus petit qui ne releva même pas la tête et semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu tout absorbé qu'il était par les idées qui devaient défilées dans sa tête.

" Hé Danny, Danny ? " lança le capitaine de corvette d'une voix plus forte.

Le père de famille sursauta et posa un regard interrogateur sur lui. Le SEAL nota intérieurement que Daniel devait être particulièrement loin dans ses pensées pour que seulement l'appeler le fasse sursauter. Mais bon il avait toute son attention alors il fallait qu'il lui pose ses questions avant qu'il ne le reperde dans une quelconque réflexion.

" C'était qui cet homme ? "

Danny sembla chercher un moment de qui il parlait puis il répondit machinalement :

" Dimitri."

Steve haussa un sourcil. Il avait un prénom ce n'était pas plus mal, mais ça ne l'aidait absolument pas à expliquer ce qui s'était passé quelques instants auparavant.

" Heuuu ... Et tu pourrais me dire pourquoi tu tenais à ce qu'il ne t'approche pas par tous les moyens ? " demanda Steven sur un ton poli et patient.

Danno ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention apparente de lui dire, fronçant les sourcils afin de déterminer quels mots employés. Cependant, alors qu'il alignait intérieurement ceux - ci pour en faire une phrase ses souvenirs remontèrent à la surface et une vague de haine l'emporta. Sa voix s'éleva presque comme un cri pour répondre :

" Ouais bien sûr que je peux te le dire. Dimitri c'est un CONNARD et une ordure de premier ordre voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche de moi ! "

Surpris Steve écarquilla les yeux. En moins de deux secondes le calme apparent de Danny s'était transformé en colère. Il lui parlait presque sur le ton de l'engueulade, ses poings étaient fermés et serrés très fort, son visage sembla s'être coloré de rouge et son corps semblait raide comme un piquet. Si la colère de Daniel avait été palpable face à l'inconnu, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle ressorte ainsi et de manière si violente. Quoiqu'il lui avait potentiellement fait, Danno en gardait une rancune amère. Pour autant que celle - ci soit justifiée bien sûr. Mais il était rare que Williams éprouve de la véritable colère pour rien. Le regard de Steven sorti de ces pensées pour fixer le lieutenant. L'homme en face de lui se mordait maintenant la lèvre inférieure, les yeux pétillants, sachant que sa rage l'avait poussé à une agressivité injustifiée envers son amant. Sous le regard de McGarrett il baissa les yeux au sol comme pour s'excuser silencieusement en transmettant la honte de son geste.

Le brun fit quelques pas vers lui doucement pour le rassurer. Il ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres de l'autre et posa délicatement les mains sur les épaules du blond afin de le réconforter.

" Okay Danny ne te met pas en colère, je voulais juste savoir si c'était quelqu'un de dangereux. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. " murmura t- il d'une voix douce.

Le blond leva les yeux vers son amant et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il reprit lui aussi d'une voix un peu plus calme bien que l'on sente qu'il devait exercer un contrôle pour cela et que ce n'était ni naturel, ni spontané.

" Non babe ce n'est pas une personne méchante. Simplement un inconscient et un lâche. Donc je ne l'aime pas. Et puis, je t'ai déjà toi en inconscient. Alors, je n'en veux pas d'autres dans ma vie sous peine de devenir fou. "

Sa voix trembla légèrement à la fin de sa phrase et il se tut. Percevant sa tentative d'humour, le brun lui envoya un léger sourire en réponse. Cependant, très vite une autre question lui vint en tête. Si le plus petit détestait Dimitri et que celui - ci le savait alors pourquoi débarquer dans la maison. Forcément il avait dû penser qu'il y avait une chance pour que cette haine soit résorbée ou puisse disparaître dans l'avenir. Ou peut - être faisait - il parti des obstinés qui ne comprenaient pas ce que voulait dire " hors de ma vue. "

Les lèvres du capitaine de corvette commencèrent à former la question qui avait effleurée son esprit quand le plus petit déclara en le devançant :

" Bon je vais me coucher. "

Il commença à se tourner alors que le SEAL émettait un " mais " de protestation d'être ainsi laissée de but en blanc et sans réponse. Le père de famille se retourna vers lui à cette interpellation pour savoir ce qu'il lui voulait. Alors que Steve allait en profiter pour poser sa question il se stoppa net en voyant la mine de son amour. Ses yeux de plus en plus mouillés au fur et à mesure de leur discussion semblaient prêt à laisser échapper ces larmes. Son visage était marqué par la fatigue et la peine. C'est alors que Steven compris que Danny n'avait aucune envie d'aller se coucher. Il ne pouvait pas dormir après ce qui venait de se passer . S'il avait parlé d'aller se coucher c'était probablement pour ne pas avouer qu'il était ébranlé, qu'il avait besoin d'un moment à lui pour réfléchir à ce qui c'était passé et à sa signification avant d'être cuisiné et de devoir s'expliquer au brun.

Devant son silence, bien qu'il l'ait interpeller, Danno lui demanda :

" Qu'est - ce- qu'il y a tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?"

Le regard de Steve s'éveilla sortant de ces pensées à cette question.

" Heu ... non ça va je te laisse monter en avance et je te rejoins. On parlera demain on a le temps. Bonne nuit babe. "

Pendant un court instant Williams sembla figé le visage surpris. Puis il sembla à McGarrett qu'il lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant pour sa compréhension. Sans rien ajouter le lieutenant monta à l'étage en direction de leur chambre.

Le brun resta lui aussi à réfléchir au long moment dans le salon. Puis la fatigue finit par le gagner. Si certes en tant que SEAL il aurait pu y résister, il n'avait rien contre l'idée d'aller se coucher, pensant qu'il avait laissé assez de temps au blond pour songer à la soirée qui venait de se dérouler.

Quand il monta dans la chambre les lumières étaient éteintes. Il se dirigea avec l'éclairage naturel de la lune et arriva devant le lit. Le plus petit y était allongé, mais de là où il était le SEAL ne pouvait distinguer s'il dormait ou non. Doucement il se déshabilla et se glissa entre le drap et la couverture. Il espérait, le lendemain, pouvoir avoir une discussion avec son amant.

Steven ne fut pas , comme habituellement, le premier à se lever. Le père de famille avait déjà quitté le lit quand il ouvrit les yeux. Steven enfila rapidement un T - shirt et un short ainsi qu'un sous vêtement et descendit les escaliers pour le rejoindre. Il vit Daniel à table en train de boire dans une tasse ce qui semblait, à l'odeur, être du café.

" Bonjour. " murmura Steve.

" Salut." lui répondit son amour.

McGarrett alla vers la cafetière où il présumait que Danny lui avait laissé sa part. Tout en attrapant sa tasse et en se servant il commença à réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé la vieille afin de trier les questions les plus importantes qu'il avait à poser. Puis une fois son récipient plein il alla s'installer à table. Un silence assez gênant s'imposa. Les deux hommes savaient qu'ils allaient revenir sur la soirée d'hier, mais Danno n'en avait pas particulièrement envie et le brun quant à lui ne savait réellement pas par ou commencer. Le silence perdura un peu comme maître des lieux avant que le capitaine de corvette ne finisse par demander simplement :

" Ca va mieux ce matin ?"

Williams releva les yeux de sa tasse et répondit doucement, mais brièvement :

" Ca va. "

Le SEAL lui sourit doucement pour lui montrer qu'il était content de savoir que le lieutenant se remettait des émotions de la veille. Il reçut un sourire en réponse ce qui l'encouragea à continuer :

" Dis - moi Danno, tu as envie de parler de ce qui s'est passé avec moi ? "

Le regard du blond s'ancra cette fois - ci dans le sien de manière plus insistante. Il chercha apparemment à sonder quelque chose en lui avant de répondre sérieusement.

" Pas vraiment. Mais si tu veux des explications, je suis disposé à t'en donner. "

Le plus petit fixa son vis - à - vis dans l'attente d'une réponse et Steve hésita. Il était vrai que le père de famille semblait prêt à lui parler. Mais il ne voulait pas que ceci le fasse souffrir. Il pesa quelques instants le pour et le contre et finit par répondre :

" Je veux bien que tu m'en parles un peu. Hier je n'ai compris aucune de tes réactions. Voir à certains moments je ne t'ai pas reconnu. Alors, oui j'aimerais que tu m'expliques. "

Danny posa sa tasse sur la table un peu éloigné de lui et joignit ses mains tout en continuant de l'observer. Puis il lui jeta un dernier coup d'oeil pour vérifier que Steven était sur de lui avant de commencer :

" Il s'appelle Dimitri. Il ... "

Daniel fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable. Il souffla d'exaspération en sentant toutes les forces qu'il avait rassemblé pour parler à Steve s'évanouir et attrapa l'appareil sous le regard légèrement amusé de son amant.

" Tu vas prendre l'appel ? " demanda McGarrett.

Danno jeta un regard à l'écran et répondit :

" Oui c'est Rachel ça peut être à propos de Grace. "

Il décrocha et approcha son portable de son oreille. La discussion dura quelques minutes sur un ton faussement cordial et poli, mais sans accroc. Quand il eut terminer et posa l'appareil près de lui sur la table et répondit au regard inquiet et curieux du brun.

" C'est bien à propos de Grace, mais ne t'en fais pas elle va bien. C'est juste que Rachelle souhaiterait que je la prenne chez nous aujourd'hui, car Stan travaille, qu'elle a rendez - vous chez le médecin et que c'est le week end. Elle dit que c'est Grace qui a proposé l'idée et qu'elle a très envie de nous voir.

" Mais c'est formidable ça !" s'exclama le capitaine de corvette en souriant.

Williams lui rendit son sourire et ils se dépêchèrent de se préparer. Hors de question de faire attendre la petite princesse du lieutenant. Les deux hommes une fois habillé sortirent de la maison, prirent la voiture et se rendirent directement chez Rachel. La petite sembla en effet très heureuse de les voir et ce fut tout sourire qu'ils repartirent ensemble.

Arrivé de nouveau devant leur demeure le SEAL gara la voiture et sorti se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Pendant ce temps le blond et sa fille sortait de la voiture échangeant gaiement sur les cours de la petite.

Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la maison un papier apparemment glisser sous la porte interpella l'intention de Steven. Il se pencha le ramassa et se releva. Le dépliant soigneusement il lut sur la page blanche blanche des mots rapidement griffonnés :

_" A l'attention de M. McGarrett ( c'est du moins ce qu'il y a écrit sur votre boîte aux lettres). _

_Je m'appelle Dimitri et je suis l'homme qui est rentré chez vous un peu brutalement hier soir. Je m'en excuse, mais il s'agissait là d'une affaire importante. Je souhaiterais à propose de cela si c'est possible, m'entretenir avec vous demain. Je vous attendrais à 8 heures le matin au café se situant à quelques mètres de chez vous. Je suis désolé d'entrer en contact avec vous de manière si barbare, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Merci. "_

Steve voulut relire le mot, pour vérifier qu'il ne se trompait pas, mais la voix du plus petit et de la fillette se rapprochant de lui l'incitèrent à rapidement plier le papier et le ranger dans sa poche.

Il n'y comprenait absolument rien. Pourquoi souhaiter le voir lui, alors qu'il semblait connaître le père de famille. Et qu'allait - être le contenu de leur discussion ?

A suivre ...


	4. Le reflet de notre histoire brisé(é)

Coucou à tous ! Et désolé pour ce temps un peu long entre les deux chapitres. Je n'ai pas réellement eu le temps d'écrire ces derniers jours ! Par contre ça devrait changer partir de maintenant ! :)

Aliseth : Désolé pour la coupure sadique ! Celle de ce chapitre l'est encore plus ! XDD Ah ... Ton hypothèse n'est peut - être pas fausse ! Je te laisse découvrir le contenu de la discussion entre les deux bonhommes.

Un ancien équipier ? Bon ben c'est pareil je n'aimerais pas avoir bossé avec toi si tu les traite comme ça ! XDDD Tu vas voir que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir pensé à l'hypothèse de l'ex, mais je te laisse découvrir en lisant ! Voilà la suite ! Navrée, mais pour le coup je n'ai pas pu aller plus vite. Merci de ta review !

Bye bye miss ! Et bonne journée à toi !

ILOVEMARKAXEL: Merci et voilà la suite !

Bonne lecture !

T'aimer trop fort.

Chapitre 4: Le reflet de notre histoire brisé(e).

Steve n'était pas dupe. Il ne connaissait ni en noir ni en blanc cette personne. Et il ne voulait pas se rendre au rendez - vous sans un minimum d'information. Mais comment faire pour en obtenir plus. Grace était indécollable soit de lui, soit de son père. Et il ne pouvait décemment pas évoquer le sujet devant elle. Bien sûr il aurait pu lancer un " Danny est -ce -que je peux te parler seul à seul ? " Mais le risque était que la petite allait se sentir exclue et non concerné, car habituellement ils ne lui cachaient rien. Et puis s'il blessait Grace en s'isolant Daniel serait probablement en colère et donc indisposé à lui parler. Bien sûr, Steve connaissait plusieurs méthodes pour le rendre plus prompte à lui parler, mais ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il voulait procéder pour le moment. Il hésitait encore de peur que son insistance à vouloir savoir soit blessante pour Danno. Même s'il savait que tôt ou tard il devrait prendre une décision si cette histoire continuait à prendre de telles proportions.

D'ailleurs Steven n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer que Williams était à cran depuis que sa fille était arrivée à la maison. Des signes presque imperceptibles, mais bel et bien prèsents: Il ne cessait de tapoter ses doigts contre différentes surfaces, se mordait la lèvre inférieure, et se retournait à chaque bruit que produisait la maison ou à chaque fermeture et ouverture de porte. McGarrett se demandait si cela avait un rapport avec l'intrusion de Dimitri dans la maison de la veille. En tout cas, le brun était sûr d'une chose : le lieutenant était en plein stress. Et s'il essayait de lui parler maintenant, il aurait probablement droit à une explosion digne d'une bombe atomique. Il aurait dû mal à se pardonner d'avoir fait cela devant sa fille. Et le brun n'obtiendrait rien de cette culpabilité. Il n'avait pas d'autres solutions : il devait attendre que Grace s'en aille pour pouvoir parler au blond.

Le problème étant que s'il allait voir Dimitri sans en toucher un mot au plus petit et que celui - ci l'apprenait cela risquait fort de faire des étincelles. Mais au moins ceci se ferait après le retour de Grace chez sa mère et peut - être pourrait -il en tirer des réponses plus constructives.

Il n'avait pas le choix : chronologiquement il lui était imposé de voir Dimitri avant de pouvoir reparler avec le père de famille. Car, en plaçant le rendez - vous à huit heures, il se positionnait avant le retour de la petite chez elle.

Le lendemain ce fut donc quand même muni de son arme de service qu'il se dirigea dans le restaurant en bas de chez lui. Certes, Danny lui avait dit que Dimitre n'était pas dangereux, mais puisque le capitaine de corvette n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait demandé à le voir, il préférait prévenir que guérir.

Il s'installa en terrasse à l'ombre, afin de profiter de la magnifique journée ensoleillée et aussi pour avoir divers témoins au cas cela tournerait mal. Il commanda une bière et patienta d'extérieur assez calmement. A huit heures pile, un homme s'approcha de sa table et tira la chaise en demandant :

' Je peux m'asseoir ? "

Le SEAL leva la tête et reconnu Dimitri qui retirait ses lunettes de soleil. Il fit un petit signe de la tête affirmatif, gardant une expression fermée. L'homme s'exécuta et attendit le serveur pour commander. A l'intérieur Steve trépignait, mais il demeura impassible extérieurement. Il attendait le signal qui lui dirait que son vis - à vis serait disposé à lui parler.

Le serveur revint et posa un cocktail devant Dimitri, puis il s'éloigna. A ce moment - là le jeune homme releva le regard vers lui son attention enfin braqué sur Steve. C'était le moment.

" D'abord je tiens à nouveau à vous présenter mes excuses pour l'intrusion que j'ai faites dans votre domicile. Je pensais que Danny vivait seul, car j'ai appris qu'il avait divorcé de Rachelle. Je me suis permis de forcer un peu le passage, car je connais Daniel, mais ce n'est pas le cas envers vous. J'ai dû vous paraître fort peu courtois. "

Le brun la main jusque là devant sa bouche, pour soutenir sa tête la retira et dit :

" Franchement j'en ai vu d'autres alors ne vous excusez pas pour ça. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est la réaction de Danno à votre arrivée. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? "

L'homme parut chercher ses mots afin de répondre justement. Le capitaine de corvette nota qu'il n'avait pas été surpris par le surnom qu'il avait employé pour désigner Williams. Dimitri connaissait donc probablement Grace la dernière fois qu'il avait vu le lieutenant. Leur querelle était donc récente.

" Daniel et moi nous avons eu une fin de relation conflictuelle, en particulier de ma faute et dont il me tient rancune. Probablement a raison bien qu'il ne me laisse pas le bénéfice du doute quand au changement que j'ai pu avoir à présent. "

Le SEAL essaya de se concentrer sur tous les mots. Dimitri ne semblait pas lui mentir, mais il ne lui disait pas tout. Il fallait le mettre plus en confiance et ne pas évoquer tout de suite les sujets épineux.

" D'accord, mais si vous savez que Danny vous garde rancune pourquoi insister à ce point pour le revoir. "

Le jeune homme sembla se concentrer, sachant que s'il ne présentait pas là les bons arguments, il risquait fort de se trouver avec un Steve " légèrement " en colère.

" J'ai besoin de l'aide de Danny. Rien de plus. "

Steven assimila la réponse et répondit rapidement.

" Oui mais pourquoi lui ? Des hommes capables de vous aider il doit y en avoir des milliers sur Terre. "

Dimitri opina de la tête :

" Oui, mais Danny ... comment je pourrais dire "

Il marqua une courte pause les yeux au ciel en semblant réfléchir avant de répondre :

" " Il connait le dossier" . Ca lui éviterait de tomber dans des pièges dans lesquels certaines personnes qui pourraient m'aider sans aucune expérience, se trouverait rapidement pris."

Steven sembla hésiter avant de résumé :

" Tout ce dont vous avez besoin c'est d'aide ? "

Son vis - à vis acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant d'ajouter :

" Oui. Et je ne demande qu'une aide policière et d'aucune façon une implication personnelle de qui que ce soit. Simplement je souhaiterais que ce soit Danny car, il est aguerrit dans ce domaine. "

McGarrett pris le temps de réfléchir. Il ne sentait pas Dimitri comme un menteur. Cependant, il lui semblait que tout paraissait maintenant " trop facile". Et il lui manquait une donnée importante : rien n'expliquait la réaction de Daniel quand l'inconnu avait pénétré leur maison.

" Quelle genre de relations vous entreteniez avec Danno ? " demanda le brun.

Un franc sourire, légèrement agaçant pour le capitaine de corvette, se dessina sur les lèvres de la personne en face de lui. Il porta sa boisson à sa bouche et en bu quelques gorgées. Puis il reposa l'objet et dit :

" Je ne suis pas sûr d'être celui qui doit vous parler de ça dans les détails. Sachez juste que nous avons partagé un lien très fort, presque fusionnel. "

Le SEAL allait renchérit quand il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il attrapa le mobile et regarda de qui provenait l'appel. C'était Williams qui venait de ramener sa fille et qui devait être sur le chemin du retour. Steve ne décrocha pas, il n'avait pas assez confiance en Dimitri pour cela et rangea son portable.

" Je dois y aller." déclara t- il " Mais ne vous détrompez pas, si vous voulez de l'aide de Danny ou de la mienne, il faudra être plus clair sur vous. "

Dimitri lui sourit à nouveau calmement et répondit :

" Je vous dirais tout ce qu'il faut pour que vous ayez les moyens de m'aider. Cependant, ma vie privée et celle que j'ai partagée avec le lieutenant, ne vous concerne pas. Je n'ai aucune obligation de vous en parler. "

Steven lui jeta un regard noir et s'éloigna. Dimitri avait raison sur ce point. Bien qu'une enquête était souvent intrusive il ne pouvait au nom de celle - ci quémander des informations qui ne la concernaient pas directement.

Dans sa voiture Steve rappela le blond et eu le droit à une conversation assez mouvementée. Mais McGarrett savait pertinemment que le plus petit essayait de masquer le fait qu'il était inquiet de ne pas avoir reçu de réponse à son premier appel.

Il arriva à la maison le premier quelques minutes avant le plus petit. En entrant celui -ci ne fit pas de commentaires sur l'appel manqué et se contenta d'aller se servir un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Il y avait comme une sorte d'étrange tension dans l'air. Et le brun se décida qu'il était peut - être temps de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Il s'avança jusqu'au seuil de la porte de la cuisine et demanda :

" Dimitri c'est ton ex ? "

La question sembla retentir dans le silence de la cuisine. Le père de famille ne leva pas les yeux vers lui tout de suite. Sa main se serra autour du verre qu'il finit par reposer sur le bord du lavabo. A ce moment son regard se dirigea directement dans celui du SEAL.

" Pourquoi cette question ? " interrogea Daniel.

" Parce que je n'arrive toujours pas à m'expliquer ta réaction lors de son intrusion."

" J'ai été surpris voilà tout. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir ici à ce moment - là. "

Steve lui adressa une moue dubitatif proche du " pas de ça avec moi Danno, je sais reconnaître la surprise des autres sentiments. " Danny sembla comprendre puisqu'il choisit un autre angle d'attaque :

" De toutes façons je t'ai dit d'oublier. C'est du passé et tout n'est pas fait pour être compris, alors ce n'est pas grave si pour une fois tu ne sais pas le pourquoi du comment. "

Le regard de Williams fit rapidement le tour de la pièce ce qui arracha un sourire intérieur à McGarrett. Il savait que le lieutenant voulait quitter la salle pour ne pas avoir à répondre à ses questions. Mais en se plaçant au seuil de la porte et se dressant de toute sa stature le brun lui coupait la seule sortie.

" Pour moi c'est important, Danny, de comprendre ce qui s'est passé. "

Le regard du blond se replaça sur lui et le capitaine de corvette qui profita d'avoir toute son attention pour lui demander à nouveau :

" Est - ce que c'est ton ex ? "

A suivre ...


End file.
